


Wedding Dance

by Shadadukal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Fate of the Jedi Series - Aaron Allston & Troy Denning & Christie Golden
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dance between Han & Leia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabaceanbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/gifts).



> Written for this meme: Pick a pairing (het, slash, femslash are all okay) and I'll write a short scene where they share a kiss. I might decide to write a sweet romantic kiss, or a rough, demanding one, it might be a very innocent kiss, or something completely smutty - I'm letting the muse decide.

"Finally," Han said with a sigh, "I had started to believe this day would never come."

"It took us some time to get there too," Leia pointed out as Han led her in a waltz, sparing a brief glance towards her daughter dancing with Jag, her head on his shoulder.

"Didn't take fifteen years," Han grumbled.

Leia laughed lightly at him, then drew him down into a kiss. She shared Han's relief at Jag and Jaina at long last putting their differences aside to tie the knot. Marriage would do both of them good, as it had Han and her.


End file.
